My Chemical Romance: Memories of the future
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: Lindsey Ballato is dumped by Frank Iero and replaces her with Jamia Nester. Then the next day a new boy comes on the bus. His name is Gerard Way. Could Lindsey have found someone else to heal her broken heart over Frank!
1. Endings bring a begining

My Chemical Romance: Memories of the future

Chapter 1: Endings bring a beginning

My name is Lindsey Ballato. This is the story of how endings bring a beginning.

I walked out the theatre holding Franks hand.

He stopped and gave me the look which meant he had something to say.

"Look Lindsey," he started, He was fiddling with his earring at the same time this dosen't look good.

"I've sort of got into Jamia so...I'm dumping you" he mumbled.

Great! The first boyfriend I get and he's gonna run off with my best friend!

He kissed me lightly on the head hugging me tightly. Then he walked away...

I had trouble sleeping that night. I wanted to throw away the picture of Frank but it looked nice were it was.

I loved Frank we both had a great taste of music. I loved when he made me laugh. I guess he has left me for good then…


	2. Gerard returns!

My Chemical Romance: Why did I choose him

Chapter 2: Gerard returns!

I got on the bus as usual.

Frank was sitting on one of the back seats. Even though he dumped me he was trying to make it up to me by saving me a seat next to him. But Jamia pushed past me to sit next to him. I sat on the opposite seats. The bus started moving then stopped to a halt. The doors opened then all I saw was a black haired boy.

The driver then spoke. "Oh no your back are you…well don't cause any trouble again"

I have never seen him before.

I poked the girls in front of me Sam and Molly.

"That's Gerard before you ask Lindsey he sort of bunked off for a few months so you don't know him, he's Mikey's brother" Sam said rolling her eyes from her book to Gerard.

"He's quite cute if I'm honest," Molly whispered to me. Gerard then stopped next to me. "Can I sit next to you?" he asked smiling. I looked at him. "Yeh sure" I said putting my hair behind my ears. He sat next to me. Usually I feel a bit squished when Frank sits next to me but I felt less squished. "Hey Gerard!" Frank said giving him a high five. "Hey Frank!" He replied. Gerard then spotted Sam and Molly in front. "Hey girls!" he said. "Hey Gerard!" then both said together. There was a pause then. "I can't believe you two went on a date," Molly said pointing at Sam and Gerard. My stomach began to ache it does when I'm gutted and stuff like that. "It was not a date after your party Molly my motorcycle broke down and Gerard gave me a lift home" Sam said slightly annoyed. "Just a lift home" Molly said doing quotation marks with her fingers. Sam then hit her with the book she was reading 'Kissed by an angel' "The title says it all" said Molly snatching the book as 'evidence' Sam then snatched the book back started reading again she then sighed. "Well…maybe we…Erm…got a coffee on the way" she said then covered Molly's mouth. Gerard then sat down properly. I loved his spiked black hair. "Sorry I forgot my manners I'm Gerard", he said smiling. Sam handed me a piece of paper then I scribbled 'Lyn-z' on it. I handed to Gerard hoping he wouldn't laugh. "Lindsey, that's a nice name" he said. He gave me the look that Frank did when he first asked me out. "So what lessons have you got today?" he asked. "Senior Art with Mr Marriott, English with Mrs Gerber, chemistry with Miss Dhanda and last two periods music with Mr Parrish" I stuttered. "Gerard's in our class Lindsey, beware Gerard she almost blew up the chemistry lab last week" Sam said. I then covered my face with shame. Gerard then laughed. "What happened?" he asked. I uncovered my face. "We were making fireworks and I knocked the Bunsen burner on to the fuse and the firework sort off flew into the waste paper basket!" I mumbled. "Don't worry Lindsey I did worse, I did actually blow up the chemistry lab and I got a months detention" he said. I smiled. Then the bus stopped at the school. Gerard helped me up from my seat. "Thanks" I said kindly. Right then my mission is to get Gerard Way in my grasp.


	3. Corridor Commotion

My Chemical Romance: Memories of the future

Chapter 3: Corridor Commotion

SPOV (I know its usually Lindsey's POV but oh well)

The bus had arrived really, really early today nobody was there. Yikes! My arm really got a nasty sting from that injection yesterday (Which actually happened to me today!). I took out my book and drank my cappuccino. It was strange when the school was quite. Damn those boys for not getting a jab! Anyway life goes on. I fiddled with my plait. I don't see why blonde people get a boyfriend.

Michelle Woods is such an…I don't even know how to describe, as she's so horrible to us Goths! It's even more annoying when my brother does that thing to his girlfriend going 'No you hang up'. Lexa then walked passed all excited. "I'm going out with Bob Bryar!" she shouted. "Awesome" I replied.

I chucked my cup in the bin. I walked into the school building carrying my books. Then I saw Michelle Woods. She had her 'gang' with her. She came up to me and shoved me on to the floor really hard hitting my injection arm. I dropped all my books on the floor. "Freak!" Michelle shouted as she left the building. Michelle was showing off in front of the boys. I caught her in the bathroom last week putting in jelly boobs. She did her threatening tone of voice in my face then.

I could barely move I felt so faint. Then I felt a hand gently nudge. "Sam are you ok?" a gentle voice spoke. I looked up it was Mikey. I could barely answer. He gently got me off the ground. I started to pick up my books. "I'll help you," he said sweetly. "Are you taking this to your locker?" he asked. I looked at him more carefully. I've always trusted Mikey. Always trust friends with glasses I say. I nodded.

He walked down with me to my locker and helped me put them in.

"Thanks," I said shyly. He then started to look at my dark blue eyes. Usually I feel a bit freaked out when boys do that. But I liked it. "Erm…Sam" he started nervously. "Will you go out with me?" he said. That's why he's been staring at me lately. "Look Mikey, I think your lovely and all, but it's just that boy's always find someone better when they ask me out and I can't bare anymore pain, I don't want you to have pain too" I started to cry. The school bell then rang. I gently kissed Mikey on the cheek. I saw Molly coming down the hallway. "Ask Molly out," I said trying to cheer up. "If it will make you feel any better…" He said a bit disappointed. "Molly, do you wanna go out with Mikey?" I said still sounding a bit upset. "Really Mikey?" Molly said hopefully. I started to walk away. Mikey nodded. Molly then hugged him tightly. I turned round to have one more look at him. He did look disappointed. I'll say yes next time…


	4. I like your guitar

My Chemical Romance: Memories of the future

Chapter 4: Nice Guitar

Mikey's Flashback- 1 Week ago

I finished putting my stuff in my locker so I decided to arrive to Music early. As soon as I almost arrived at the music room I saw Michelle Woods pushing a Goth girl around. "Listen you freak! You may have made it to the higher music group instead of me but I promise you I will get you out of there!" Michelle shouted at the girl. She bashed her against the wall and stomped off. I couldn't see the girls face as if she didn't want me to see her. She picked up her guitar case and looked at the damage Michelle done to her guitar strings. She looked gutted. I reached into my pocket for my extra guitar strings. "Here," I said softly handing the strings to her. She slowly took them away. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Our teacher Mr Parrish was late again. He took registration. Then started the lesson. "Right everyone I am pleased to announce that we have a new student to advanced music, Sam would you like to stand up please," he said pointing at the girl from the hallway. Sam stood up looking a little shy. "Well Sam I see that you are a guitarist would you like to play us something on your guitar?" he said trying to be friendly. "Sure," she said quietly.

Sam took out her really cool guitar it was black and white, good choice. She sat on the teacher's desk. "So what are you going to play for us?" Mr Parrish asked.

Sam paused for a second. "Ignorance by Paramore" she replied. Mr Parrish gave her a nod to start. She plugged it in and started.

I stared at her. She was really pretty. She had long black hair tied in plaits. She also had a lip ring and a nose stud. The school emblem on her uniform was covered by the Evanescence logo. She had knee high black boots with a Betty Curse tie tied just above her left boot. She had indigo and black striped tights, Indigo and black fingerless gloves. Her face was very pale and she had very thick eyeliner on.

"Mikey! Could play your bass guitar with it?" Mr Parrish said making me jump.

There was one problem I didn't know how to play this song. I looked at Sam and she quickly pointed to her Paramore bag. I went inside it and pulled out a Paramore music book. I turned to the bass section for the song and played perfectly along with her. She then looked at me and gave me a smile.

We finally finished the song. The class then clapped. "Right continue your work on recreating any tune," Mr Parrish said. Everyone immediately got up and started their work. I looked at Sam "I wasn't here last lesson so I guess I have to go with you," I said hoping she would say yes. She nodded.

I let her choose the song she chose The Only Exception by Paramore. "I like your guitar" I said trying to start a conversation. She smiled at me. "Thanks, I like you bass guitar too," she said slightly blushing. She then looked at me properly. She had beautiful blue eyes.

She's defiantly the girl for me…


	5. Mikey and Molly's first date

My Chemical Romance: Memories of the future

Chapter 5: Mikey and Molly's first date

MWPOV

I waited outside the theatre for Molly. It was a shame Sam wouldn't go with me. But Molly was nice too.

Just then I noticed Molly come round the corner. Blimey she made an effort. Molly was wearing her laced black gloves, black jeans, converse all-star shoes and her Green Day hoodie. She even washed her black hair (She doesn't a lot)

"Hey Mikey" she said cheerfully. "So what film do you wanna see?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Well let's go and see shall we?" Molly said walking with me to the entrance.

SPOV

"Coming!" I shouted when I heard the doorbell. At the door was Lindsey. "Hey Lindsey what's up?" I asked cheerfully. "Do ya wanna come round my house for a sleepover?" she asked. "Sure, I'll be there in a hour ok" I said. "Alright see ya then,"

1 hour later after entering Lindsey's house…

Lindsey and me walked up to her room. Jamia, Christa, Katlin and someone I didn't recognize was there. "Hi Sam!" they all said together. "Hey guys…who's this?" I said smiling at the girl. "Oh this is Alicia she will coming to our school, even the weekend trip to England," Lindsey said groaning at that last bit.

A while later just as we were going to bed Katlin started talking about boys. "I really Bob Bryar but Lexa is going out with him" Katlin said miserably. Everyone started going awe. Everyone started talking about the boyfriends. Everyone knew something was going on with Gerard and Lindsey and then they all started at me.

"Sam, is it true about you and Mikey?" Katlin asked. "What?" everyone said together. I then got a depressed look on my face. "I was there so I think we shouldn't talk about it" Katlin said seeing how upset I was.

When we turned the lights out I could hear them having the conversation trying not to let me hear. I then cried silently so nobody heard me…

MWPOV

"That was a great film…well I need to go now," Molly said. She let go of my hand but still stared at me. Our faces drew closer. Then we were kissing. She didn't do one of those over excited kisses. It was just fine. Then it stopped. Molly gave me a wave then walked backwards for a while so she could still see me. Then when I was out of her sight she turned round.

Now I feel guilty about Sam…


	6. I'm gonna enjoy this

My Chemical Romance: Memories of the future

Chapter 6: I'm gonna enjoy this

SPOV

I woke up early that morning. Everyone was asleep. I decided to wonder around Lindsey's house. I saw what looked like a music room. I saw a piano in the centre of the room. Gerard told me about his band the other day. He asked me to do the piano piece for their song 'Cancer'. I checked to see if anyone was watching. So I walked up to the piano and played the tune.

At the end Lindsey was standing in the doorway. "Lindsey! I'm sorry I should have asked before coming in!" I panicked. "It's okay Sam I think it was lovely was that one of Gerard's song's? She asked. "Erm…Yeh" I replied. "Well Katlin told us what happened with you and Mikey," she said. My heart sank thinking about it. "Listen Sam, by the sound of things Mikey does like you, don't give up on him," she said smiling. "Same with you and Gerard" I said in agreement.

GPOV

Mikey was asleep on the sofa when I came downstairs. He tends to talk in his sleep. So I went to see what he was saying…

You're not telling me my own brother is in love with Sam. But he went out with Molly. I need to have words with him but not now.

MWPOV

Okay free period first that's what I like. I wondered to the music room it was empty. About ten seconds after I came in. The back door opened so I hid under one of the desks. I saw a pair of black boots walk past. Then I realised it was Sam. I didn't dare come out. At least I wasn't spying on the girls in the changing rooms like me and Gerard did a few years ago. She then walked up to a poster of Zac Effron. She then pulled out a permanent marker from her glove. "I'm gonna enjoy this" she said. She climbed on the desk in the front then kneeled on it then started drawing on it. I tried to stop laughing but she heard me. She walked up to the desk then bent down we were then face to face. "Were you spying on me?" she whispered. I gulped. "No need to be scared Mikey," She whispered to me almost touching my lips. She gave me a smile. Thank god for that. Do something you idiot! I could tell by her face that I was a bit obvious. I stared at her for a while. She then took her lip ring out. "What…" I started. But she then put her finger on my mouth. She took my glasses off so I couldn't see. "Sam where've you gone?" I said. I heard her giggling. "Sam what are you doing!" I said nervously. Eventually she put them back on. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "I was just seeing how you would react, come here" she said holding her arms out. I crawled towards her and she hugged me. "Sorry about that Mikey" she said. "That's okay" I replied. She was going to let go of me but I liked this so I wouldn't let go. "Clingy!" Sam laughed. I let go when she said that. "It didn't mean let go," Sam said. The bell then rang. She then kissed two of her fingers and placed them on my lips.

She then came out from under the desk. She then helped me out.


	7. She wasn’t getting off that lightly

My Chemical Romance: Memories of the Future

Chapter 7: She wasn't getting off that lightly

SPOV

"See ya later Sam!" Mikey said waving at me. I waved back. I then put my lip ring back in. I can't believe Mikey thought I was gonna kiss him! I then saw Gerard and Lindsey in the corridor. "So do ya wanna go out with me sometime?" He asked Lindsey. "Sure, I'll call you tonight about the when and stuff like that" Lindsey replied. Gerard nodded. They look like they're gonna kiss. This should be interesting. But they're moment was spoiled by Michelle.

"Hey Gerard, do you wanna go out some time? If you do just call me," she said handing him a card. The school bell rang. "Must dash see you later" she said. She wasn't getting off that lightly.

"Michelle!" I shouted. The corridor went quiet. "What do you want you ugly idiot?" she said sternly. "Stay away from Gerard and Lindsey they were fine before you stuck you're fat bum in the picture!" I shouted. Everyone gasped. "How are you supposed to know you have no one to love," she said cruelly. My friends gasped. "Listen Michelle, I've lived round my friends long enough to know what they want, so give us all a favour and leave this corridor and never come back!" I shouted. There was a pause. Then everyone started cheering. Michelle walked away. I thought about what she said.

"Sam, are you okay?" Gerard asked. "Yeh…sure," I replied. "What a day, first I see you under the table with Mikey now you stand up to Michelle" he said. Oh No. "Alright, because you saw what happened in the music room, I'm gonna be sick and I'll see you in five minutes. Bye!" I said then ran off. I swear I just heard Gerard laughing.


	8. Refusal

My Chemical Romance: Memories of the future

Refusal

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been so busy and I couldn't decide what to write 4 this chapter.**

**Warning: If you do not like scenes with sex then turn away now.**

SPOV

Okay remind me to look out for Gerard if I pull a stunt like that again.

The day started to go quickly after that.

I headed for Gerard's house as he had invited me and the others round.

I then saw Gerard waving in the distance. He greeted me with a hi-five and hug. (He dosen't fancy me he does that with everyone).

I walked in the living room and sat in there. Lyn-z was there along with Mikey and Molly.

"Nobody else could come, so its just us guys," Gerard said.

Gerard then disappeared from the room.

He came back holding a CD.

"I made a CD last night with everyones favorite bands on it," he said putting it in the CD player.

"Sam, you like Evanescence so that's the first track," he smiled.

That's nice of him, the CD player was playing Call me when you're sober.

"I'll go and get some coffee for everyone," Mikey said walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll come with you," Molly said following.

One of my many special senses were alerted but which one?

MWPOV

I headed to the kitchen but then Molly was pulling on my sleeve.

"Show me your room it won't take too long the others won't know," she said diverting me to the stairs.

I couldn't divert her.

We sat on my bed in silence.

GPOV

We waited there for like ten minutes.

"Come on Mikey what's taking so long!...Mikey?" I shouted.

I got up and Sam and Lyn-z followed me.

We went in the kitchen and they weren't there.

We walked upstairs.

Mikey's bedroom door was locked.

"Mikey your not drinking the coffee in there without us are you?" I shouted.

I was beginning to loose patience.

Then I kicked the door open.

Molly was sitting on the bed by herself.

"Hi guys!" she said.

SPOV

I scanned the room and saw Mikey's head hidding behind the bed.

I walked there and foundhim topless

"It was Mikey he started it!" Molly protested.

She then ran out the door.

Lyn-z and Gerard left the room.

I took Mikey's shirt of the bed and handed it to him.

He gave me a little smile.

Before he put it back on I noticed some red scrath marks on his back.

"Mikey did she scratch you in the process?" I asked.

He then noticed it.

"I didn't know that was there, I don't think she did it on purpose," he mumbled putting his shirt back on

I then left the room.

**Okay to be honest I don't think that chapter went according to plan.**

**I'll update ASAP! :)**


	9. Close Shave

My Chemical Romance: Memories of the future

Close Shave

SPOV

2 months later...

I walked among the graveyard, I could hardly see anything as it was dark then the moonlight shone on a grave. My name was on it! Then Michelle appeared. She held a dagger in her her hand. She rose it in the air and as it went into my chest I screamed "MIKEY!".

I suddenly woke up.

"Sam are you okay?" I heard someone say.

It was Lindsey. I then realised we were on the weekend trip to England.

"Yeh, I just had a nightmare," I replied.

"Me too," She said.

Then Jamia's alarm went off.

GPOV

I had just woke up from a hell of a night, I could hardly sleep for some reason.

Just then I saw my little brother crying in his sleep.

I stood up and went up to him.

"Mikey wake up!" I said.

He then woke up.

"Hey little bro you must of had a nightmare," I whispered.

He nodded.

2 hours later

LPOV

"Miss we're all afraid of heights do we have to go up?" I moaned.

"Don't be such a bunch of babies, it'll be over before you know it," the teacher said.

Well the thing is we have to walk up these logs forming a zigzag up to a wire which is really high, then you walk across the wire and then you go down.

Sam was shaking like hell.

"Sam your up next, come on!" the teacher said.

She attached herself to the rope.

But the bad news was Michelle was holding the over end of the rope.

"Here let me tighten that clip for you," she said sweetly.

I saw her fiddling with the clip that attached the rope to Sam's harness.

Sam then walked up the logs quite quickly and swiftly.

But when she walked across the wire, Michelle gave a hard tug at the rope and it came of Sam's harness.

Sam slipped but managed to cling on on to the wire.

She couldn't move.

SPOV

I hung on but I was slipping.

Four lines of Gerard's song 'The Ghost of you' was ringing in my head.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_  
_If I fall_  
_If I fall (down)_

On the word down my fingers slipped away completely and it went dark.

_"Is she dead?"_

_"No of course not, Mikey saved her life," _

_"Give her some space guys, Sam can you hear me?"_

The world became clear just then.

"SAM!" Katlin screamed and jumped onto me.

Then everyone else joined in.

"Get off her for god sake, she already in shock as it is!" I heard someone say.

I was Mikey.

Molly then screamed "Free coffee in the cantine!"

Everyone then ran out the room leaving me and Mikey there.

"Thank god it wasn't too serious or you will be in hospital!" Mikey exclaimed.

He then stared at me then hugged me tightly.

I heard him crying.

"I thought you were gonna die!" he stuttered.

"Oh Mikey, don't that I'm fine I won't be if you are gonna cry over me!" I said.

He stayed with me for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
